Кубомедузы
| section name = Семейства | section text = * Carybdeidae (=Charybdeidae) * Chirodropidae | commons = Category:Cubozoa | wikispecies = Cubozoa | itis = 51449 | ncbi = 6137 }} Кубозои ( ) — класс стрекающих, включающий один отряд — кубомедузы (Cubomedusae). Эта небольшая группа включает около 20 видов, населяющих тропические и тёплые умеренные моря с океанической солёностью. Некоторые представители опасны для человека: ожоги вызываемые их стрекательными клетками могут быть смертельны. Кубомедузы довольно быстро плавают и способны легко изменять направление движения. Для нескольких видов семейства харибдид (Carybdeidae) описаны живорождение и «''брачные игры''», в ходе которых происходит сперматофорное осеменение.Werner, 1973. Распространение Кубомедузы описаны почти во всех тропических и субтропических водах с океанической солёностью. Два вида — и отмечены также в морях умеренного пояса. Ввиду их небольших размеров, прозрачности тела и скрытного образа жизни, ареал кубомедуз исследован неполно . Строение полипа Тело кубиполипа имеет форму конуса или бутылки. Подошва находится в прикреплённой к субстрату перидермальной чашечке. На противоположном подошве конце тела на вершине ротового конуса располагается ротовое отверстие. Оно ведёт в слепо замкнутую пищеварительную полость. У кубиполипов полость кишечника, в отличие от полипов других стрекающих, не подразделена септами на карманы и, таким образом, имеет форму мешка. Вокруг ротового конуса располагается венчик из небольшого числа (менее 10) щупалец. Их расположение не демонстрирует строгой радиальной симметрии. Кубиполипы образующиеся в ходе почкования других кубиполипов некоторое время способны ползать по субстрату, однако вскоре выделяют перидермальную чашечку и переходят к сидячему образу жизни. Перед образованием кубомедузы, ещё до отделения от субстрата, кубиполип претерпевает значительные перестройки, которые заключаются в формировании характерных для медуз органов. thumb|150px|left|Cubomedusae [[Геккель, Эрнст Генрих|Эрнста Геккеля из «''Kunstformen der Natur''» (1904)]] Строение медузы Кубомедуз легко отличить от представителей других классов стрекающих по прямоугольной в сечении форме колокола. Субумбреллярное (располагающееся внутри колокола) пространство отграничено складкой края колокола (велляриумом). Реактивное движение медузы осуществляется путём сокращения мускулатуры колокола: из субумбреллярного пространства выбрасывается мощная струя воды, которая толкает медузу в противоположную сторону. Велляриум не только уменьшает диаметр выводного отверстия, но и способен, асимметрично сокращаясь, задавать направление реактивной струи и, следовательно, определять направление, в котором будет двигаться медуза. По четырём углам колокола расположены основания щупалец, от каждого из которых отходит одно (в семействе Carybdeidae) или несколько (в семействе Chirodropidae) щупалец. Покрывающий щупальца эпидермис содержит батареи стрекательных клеток, с помощью которых кубомедузы убивают своих жертв. Щупальцами же медузы перемещают жертв в сумбреллярное пространство, где расположен ротовой стебелёк (манубриум), на конце которого открывается ротовое отверстие. Обычно длина манубриума приблизительно равна высоте колокола, поэтому рот расположен на уровне его края. Один из видов, , на внешней поверхности колокола имеет четыре прикрепительных поля, которыми может приклеиваться к различным донным субстратам.Hartwick, 1991 Нервная система и органы чувств Нервная система кубомедуз заметно более совершенна по сравнению с другими стрекающими. В основе её лежат диффузное нервное сплетение (нервный плексус) и нервное кольцо, расположенное по краю колокола. Между основаниями щупалец расположены прикрытые складками сенсорные структуры — ропалии. Каждый ропалий включает орган равновесия и шесть глаз: четыре простых (в форме бороздки или бокала) и два очень сложных. Последние состоят из роговицы, линзы и сетчатки. Недавние исследования обнаружили в составе клеток сетчатки кубомедуз белки, чувствительные к свету синей, зелёной и ультрафиолетовой частей спектра, похожие на родопсины и опсины позвоночных.Martin, 2004 Обработка оптических изображений, по всей видимости, происходит в нервном кольце, отростки которого подходят к ропалию. Образ жизни, поведение и питание Медуз этой группы обычно встречают в на мелководье с песчаным дном. Днём они, как правило, находятся вблизи дна, а ночью перемещаются к поверхности воды. Наблюдения в естественных условиях затруднены тем, что при приближении водолаза кубомедузы быстро плывут прочь. Кубомедузы — активные пловцы и способны передвигаться со скоростью до 6 метров в минуту. Некоторые представители обладают положительным фототаксисом: направленно движутся в направлении света. Хотя кубомедузы активны в течение всех суток, питаются преимущественно в вечерних сумерках и ночью. В отличие от большинства других кишечнополостных, в процессе питания их у них играет большую роль зрение. Пищевое поведение у разных видов отличается слабо. Захваченную щупальцами и поражённую стрекательными клетками добычу они сокращением щупалец перемещают ко рту. После этого медуза располагается в воде вертикально (ротовым отверстием кверху или книзу) и поглощает пищу. Кубомедузы — важное звено пищевой цепи прибрежных акваторий, в которых они выступают в роли хищников. Питаются преимущественно небольшими рыбами и ракообразными. В качестве жертв могут также выступать полихеты, щетинкочелюстные и другие беспозвоночные. Размножение и жизненный цикл До семидесятых годов XX века исследователи имели дело преимущественно со стадией медузы, и жизненный цикл кубомедуз оставался неизвестен. Впервые реконструировать его удалось немецкому исследователю Бернарду Вернеру в 1971 году. Как и у других представителей группы Medusozoa, жизненный цикл кубомедуз включает стадии полипа и медузы. Одиночный полип прикреплён ко дну и способен размножаться бесполым путём (почкованием). В дальнейшем он претерпевает метаморфоз: после ряда морфологических изменений большая часть полипа отделяется и переходит к жизни в толще воды, становясь медузой. Оставшаяся на дне часть через некоторое время погибает. Медузы способны размножаться половым путём. Как правило, оплодотворение у кубомедуз наружное. Существует, однако, ряд исключений. Например, самцы выделяют и передают самкам сперматофоры (пакеты со сперматозоидами), которые хранятся в кишечной полости последних до момента оплодотворения. Самки другого вида ( ) активно собирают пряди спермы, которые выделяют самцы. Из яйца развивается свободноплавающая ресничная личинка (планула), которая оседает на дно и превращается в полипа. Существует две трактовки такого жизненного цикла. С одной стороны, образование из только одной медузы из полипа можно рассматривать как метаморфоз. В этом случае оказывается, что медуза и полип — две стадии онтогенеза одной особи. Вторая трактовка предполагает, что медуза формируется в ходе особой формы размножения — монодисковой стробиляции, аналогичную полидисковой стробиляции полипа при продуцированию медуз у сцифоидных. Опасность для человека Свидетельством опасности кубомедуз для человека является специальные сети, которые натягивают вдоль пляжей в северном Квинсленде (Австралия) для защиты от них. Хотя почти каждый год в Австралии случаются смертельные случаи вследствие ожогов от кубомедуз , последствия взаимодействия с ними для человека могут быть различны. Так, медуза ируканджи ( ) является причиной возникновения «''синдрома ируканджи''», который выражается в сильных болях в спине и в животе, очень сильной головной боли, усиленном местном потоотделении и рвоте, а также проблемах с мочевыделением. Существует противоядие, помогающее как при ожогах , так и при ожогах, вызванных . Также предотвратить активацию нематоцист этих медуз, которые ещё не жалили, может уксус — в то время как при действии уксуса на других медуз, наоборот, облегчает активацию нематоцистов. Филогения и система До реконструкции жизненного цикла кубомедуз включали в состав класса сцифоидных в ранге отряда. Современные представления о родственных отношениях этой группы с другими стрекающими рознятся. Как правило, в литературе кубомедуз упоминают в ранге класса с неясным систематическим положением. Однако результаты некоторых исследований продолжают указывать на то, что Cubozoa — сестринский или даже дочерний таксон по отношению к классу сцифоидных.Collins et al., 2006. В настоящее время в группе описано два семейства и около 20 видов. * Семейство ** Род *** медуза ируканджи ( ) ** Род *** *** *** *** *** ** Род *** ** Род *** *** ** Род *** *** * Семейство ** Род *** *** *** ** Род *** ** Род *** *** *** *** Палеонтология Описан лишь один ископаемый вид, достоверно относящийся к кубомедузам, — из палеозойских отложений близ Чикаго (Иллинойс, США).Cartwright et al., 2007 Эта ископаемая медуза жила 323—290 миллионов лет тому, имела квадратный в разрезе купол и собранные в пучки щупальца. Исследователи отнесли её к семейству . Примечения Список источников * Зоология беспозвоночных/под ред. В. Вестхайде и Р. Ригера. М.: Т-во научных изданий КМК, 2008. * Руперт Э. Э., Фокс Р. С., Барнс Р. Д. Зоология беспозвоночных. Т. 1: Протисты и низшие многоклеточные. М. «Академия», 2008. * Cartwright P., Halgedahl S., Hendricks J., Jarrard R., Marques A., Collins A., Lieberman B. (2007). Exceptionally preserved jellyfishes from the Middle Cambrian, PLoS ONE, vol. 2(10), e1121. pdf * Collins A., Schuchert P., Marques A., Jankowski T., Medina M., Schierwater B. (2006). Medusozoan phylogeny and character evolution clarified by new large and small subunit rDNA data and an assessment of the utility of phylogenetic mixture models, Systematic Biology, vol. 55, num. 1, pp. 97–115. * Hartwick R. F. (1991). Observations on the anatomy, behaviour, reproduction and life cycle of the cubozoan Carybdea sivickisi, Hydrobiologia, vol. 216/217, pp. 171–179. * Martin V. (2004). Photoreceptors of cubozoan jellyfish, Hydrobiologia, vol. 530/531, pp. 135–144 * Werner B. (1973). Spermatozeugmen und Paarungsverhalten bei Tripedalia cystophora (Cubomedusae), Marine Biology, vol. 18, pp. 212–217. Категория:Кубомедузы